


【朱琏/张居正】荣瘁不自保

by Yubilin



Category: Chinese History RPF, 历史同人, 史同, 嘉隆万, 明朝, 明朝同人
Genre: M/M, 师生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubilin/pseuds/Yubilin
Summary: 隆庆五年的进士朱琏最后一次见到他的老师张首辅。
Relationships: 朱琏/张居正
Kudos: 2
Collections: 蒲生野塘中





	【朱琏/张居正】荣瘁不自保

**Author's Note:**

> *题名还是来自太岳诗《蒲生野塘中》：荣瘁不自保，倏忽谁能知。算先前那篇太岳东楼的后续，然而其实没啥联系。
> 
> *如果读者想不起来朱琏是谁，那很正常（我在立志搞这对之前也想不起来他是谁），建议先阅读我整理的朱琏和张居正相关八卦，见：  
> https://kongzhang.lofter.com/post/1f23be92_1c850b36f
> 
> *文中时间点：万历九年七月  
> ○戊寅 辅臣张居正以疾不入阁数日，上遣御医四员胗视，居正疏谢，仍谕以慎加调摄，不妨兼理阁务。

辛巳年孟秋时节的日中，太阳烧得人肌骨生疼。朱琏绕开堵在张府正门前那一溜儿汗湿重衫的官员，到了角门。他外放近两年，新来的小门子却不认得他，只得先递上门生帖子，等有两刻，出来一个小仆唤他进去。朱琏忙忙跟上，到花厅坐下。

他尚未喝几口祛暑的凉饮，远远就见游七过来，先站起来叫了一声“楚滨兄”，问他今次入府如何这样难。

游七苦笑道：“只怕又出一个王荆石，闹出持刀动剑的事来，因查得严些，累你久侯了。”

朱琏笑道：“楚滨兄忒小心了。现今便有那等沽名钓誉之人，真到了师相面前，也不敢放肆。”

游七叹气，道：“其实四月间方大司马因病致仕后，相爷身子也不大好，前几日病势凶沉，连王少宰等都不得见了。今早三公子出来，才说要叫几个人进去。”

朱琏一惊，面上还不肯变色：“既然如此，愚弟在此等便罢了，假或真见不得师相一面，也请兄长为我递封拜帖，算做学生的一点心意。”游七却道：“你在楚按视多时，返京一趟，相爷如何不听你讲讲乡情。随我来吧。”

朱琏便跟着他一路行去，游七亲自进屋通禀过，才许朱琏入内。张居正却没有坐在长桌前，只在榻上架了个小几，堆了一摞拜帖，正眯眼翻开几张帖子。朱琏目不斜视，大声道：“学生见过师相。”又深深行了一个大礼拜过。听张居正道：“坐吧。”他才起身在榻边坐好，往几案上看去。

那花梨木制小几上笔墨俱全，想来若是张居正懒得见他，即便有游七帮忙，他的帖子也未必有资格摆在这里。寻常官员能用得起销金大红帖，已算得奢侈至极，这桌上的帖子却有几副是织锦制的，大红绒为地，青绒为字，绣金上下格印着蟠曲的蟒龙，朱琏目力极好，瞄见张居正面前正摊开的一副是次辅张四维的，其上所书祝语，华丽竟胜世庙斋醮用的青词。

张居正晾他在一旁，把张四维的帖子合了，复取笔在旁的几张帖子上随意圈划几句，唤游七入内把帖子都取走，才转头问荆楚的乡情。

朱琏虽然有些口才，也不敢在此时卖弄，只捡要紧处一一照实说了。张居正点头，微微笑道：“本是师生私话，尽让你述职了。你家里人可也入京了吗？”

朱琏答道：“老母年高，不便奔波，拙荆留在老家照顾她。学生的儿子正在准备明岁的秋闱，也返乡了。”

张居正道：“好，来年你回调至京，他们再来，也安稳些。世上事，难两全啊。”便伸手去要碰茶盏。

朱琏闻得自己将为京官，已自暗喜，却还待探听消息，不能任师相就此端茶送客。他没找到合适的理由留下。心下大急，一时间鼓起往日仗着门生身份在张居正面前胡说八道的勇气，口不择言道：“事虽难全，但只要师相还手持太阿，凡世上有的东西，底下人如何不捧到师相面前来？”

张居正看他一眼，倒真把手收回来，道：“孤要什么，就有吗？”

朱琏平日里最会奉承，甜嘴的话向来不过脑儿的地往张居正身上堆，出京有年，尚未改过这毛病。只是过去他师相都止微微一笑，权当听个乐，今日这般语气，朱琏暗觉不妙。

他忙忙转口：“师相要做什么，自有门生在外去干，有不是处，师相责罚，我们自然改过。日日盯着，食少事烦，岂非太费心力。今日大病初愈，更不该耗神，只让学生等效力便是。”

张居正知朱琏虽有几分才干，也不过如盘上算珠，一拨一动，自身难主，便不指望他真能有甚么振聋发聩的进言，只斥道：“何必张致做作。我身上不舒服，岂是你们吃几日斋，向天祷一祷便能有用的？你昨日为我建个亭子，今日为我打醮持斋，明日还要折腾出什么，也敢说是为我办事？一个巡按，倒替总督巡抚们操起心来了，仗着孤宠你，就敢做我的主！”

朱琏本又想说些“都是学生精诚心意，或者上天开眼，有些用处也未可知”的话，吃了这样的训斥，只得生生吞下话头来。赔罪找补道：“学生明白了，再不敢说大话。只是师相身体如有不适，学生必要好生伺候。”

张居正见朱琏双目澄澈，也念起他昔日的好处来。他见了一上午的客，此时难免颈酸背疼，便背过身子道：“你来吧。”

这一下胜过纶音骤降，朱琏喜得几乎直扑上去，幸而还记得有仆婢在侧，忙咳了一声。张居正奇道：“这你也要避？”朱琏不答，只顺势娴熟地往他腰上按一按，轻轻揉着。张居正才明白他想到哪里去了，想要斥他何等大胆，偏偏这几日病势凶猛，燥性的药物用得多了些，难免有些火气，终究哼了哼，命仆婢们撤了小几退下，冷声道：“只许一次。”

朱琏果然复从肩颈按起，一路向下伺候到腰。他真拿出了江陵入幕之客的本事，推着张居正倒在榻上，揉得江陵相公面色潮红，气喘连连。朱琏还记得他师相腰上两块吃不住力的软肉，使坏去挠。张居正不禁破颜，朱琏也跟着痴笑出声。

张居正恼道：“你笑什么呢？”朱琏道：“平日里是百僚未起师相先起，百僚已睡师相未睡，难得今天，日高丈午犹披被。”

这话说得大犯忌讳，好在榻间私语，倒不至传将出去，张居正只瞪他一眼，也就轻轻放过。

张居正本就只穿了件纨素制的薄外衫，朱琏拉开嵌着玉的衣带，便轻轻挺入。居正含住学生突突跳起的青筋，以及青筋之下的物事。这一遭好似整个日月河山压在身上，沉甸甸，热辣辣，叫人怎么舍得推拒。原来朱琏竟然也配得做这大山上的一粒小石吗，居正闭着眼打了一个颤，主动抓上学生的手。朱琏喜不自胜，当下卖力讨好，一时重抽，一时轻墩，一时又去捏弄茱萸，只恨不能依着九状六势一一行过，逼出泣声楚语来。张居正疲倦欲死，也不知自己是后悔不后悔。朱琏一番胡天胡帝，解了他颈背间的酸疼，倒更添了腰疼，此刻浑身乏力，也就任学生动作。

朱琏到底顾忌居正病愈未旧，只到了一次，就退出来为他师相擦净身体。他眯眼看着张居正，大明的元辅张太岳先生只斜披一件被揉皱的亵衣，鬓发不甚齐整，额颈间微微淌汗。朱琏忽然想起来，这几日间，不拘六部九卿还是翰林科道，人人都在打醮祈福，现下顶着烈日候在相府外为求他师相回内阁理政的，也还有一大半。那些人使尽手段也难得张居正的垂顾，而此刻张居正却疲倦地半倚在他一个刚回京的小小巡按怀中，累得话都说不出半句。

朱琏方才得以入门拜见，已是叨天之幸，偏偏他一再得到了张居正的更多眷顾。野望如燎原火，在他心里烧起来。此刻权力本人就躺在朱琏身下，阖着眼好似任凭摆布，谁能说朱琏没有暂时地握住世间的最高权柄呢？

他握了张居正一只手，慢慢抬到自己唇边吻上一吻。适才情动厮磨时并不觉得，如今细细瞧来，便觉出这些日子师相果真瘦去许多。朱琏记得，隆庆辛未年他第一次到张府来拜座师，也是这双手把他扶起来，彼时这双手虽留着薄薄的笔茧，却是何等细白，纤而有力，而今十载倏忽而过，真如一梦，被他握住的这手竟是骨节突起，青紫筋见。朱琏汲汲营求的一切便只在这指尖，现下被攥住了，倘若张居正的身体继续衰败下去，一旦惊变，又将如何？

这阴影已然在他的头顶盘桓数月，忧虑的念头一起，每每都教他自己按住，不敢想下去，这会儿忽然无法抑制。方才的野望似被浇了冰水，一时都熄了。茑萝施于松柏，若有一日所依附的常绿之木枯萎，他还有活路在吗？朱琏不由懊悔自己方才妄为，倘若张居正再次病倒，他割股剜肝，怕也救不回来。张居正先前的话已把他与事实中隔着的一层轻纱扯开了：真有那一日，朱琏或者任何人的后退祈祷，跪地求饶，又顶什么用？

朱琏心下还在胡思，却见张居正闭目歇息好一会儿，似是睡去，知是到了时辰。他轻手轻脚起来穿衣服要出门去，又为师相把被子掖好，岂料这一下倒将张居正惊醒了。原来房中虽摆了几瓮冰，到底暑气未退，岂有大热天添被子的道理。

他心中直骂自己犯蠢，却听张居正道：“谨吾，今次既已见过，往后即或再还京述职，无事就不必到府中来了。你去见冯掌印时，与我带个话，就说明日，明日，我自然入阁视事。”张居正似不放心，又添上一句：“往后冯掌印那里，也不要去得太勤。”

朱琏领教，行一个大礼，退出去，忽然又听张居正不再冷冰冰地用号称呼他，而是唤他的字，便急急在门口揖了一揖，问道：“师相还有何吩咐？”张居正叹气道：“文卿，如若真有一日……你便也回家去，奉养你的母亲，教她晚年过得平安喜乐。”朱琏一怔，应道：“是。”这才真正拜别了他的师相。

完

**Author's Note:**

> *说犯忌讳是因为朱琏那话化自朱元璋诗：百僚未起朕先起，百僚已睡朕未睡；不如江南富足翁，日高丈午犹披被。
> 
> *不要问我九状六势是啥，什么《洞玄子》之类的书我才没看过！
> 
> *万历九年早就过了太岳的孝期，安排他在比较生气的状态下自称了两次孤，不合理，就是忍不住苏一苏。


End file.
